Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus for decreasing power consumption and a method of driving the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, an opposing substrate and an LC layer disposed between the two substrates. The TFT substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. A TFT may include a gate electrode extended from a gate line, a source electrode extended to a data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
A driver circuit of the LCD panel receives a source voltage, a data signal and a command signal through an interface. The driver circuit generates a driving voltage for driving the LCD panel using the source voltage. The driver circuit displays an image on the display panel based on the data signal and the command signal.